


Queen of Hell

by Canablah



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, BADASS MF Chloe Decker, BDSM, Bondage, Domination, F/F, F/M, Love, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Slow Burn, Submission, i think, im not sorry, lol do I even know how to write romance without sex, min which canablah writes a fuc that’s not immediately just sex, send help, this was really hard for me ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: Chloe misses Lucifer enough to travel to hell and back for his presence on earth once again. However, several demons have a different idea of the role she should play while in their domain.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Character(s), Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Queen of Hell

Chloe placed her hands on her chest, attempting to quell the ache building at the sight of Linda’s baby, little Charlie. 

“Linda, he’s so beautiful,” she said, turning around to face her. “I’m sorry Lucifer couldn’t be here for him.”

The babe hiccuped in his crib as Chloe turned back toward him.

Linda narrowed her eyes at the back of the woman’s head. 

Chloe had been talking an awful lot lately, an awful hell of a lot, about the demon king, and it worried Linda that she wasn’t taking his disappearance as well as she hoped everyone would think she either was - or should be. 

That would be okay if Lucifer hadn’t been gone for a year, and if Linda hadn’t had her doubts about him coming back. 

Linda came up from behind and placed a hand on chloe's slim shoulder, a soft shine taking over her eyes, mouth set in a smile. 

“I’m sure uncle Lucifer would be ecstatic to have his nephew puke and poop all over his expensive suits,” she said sarcastically. 

They both shared a laugh, and, for Chloe, the giggle turned into a lump in her throat that turned into a tiny sob. The sob turned into tears running down her cheeks, and she stepped away from Linda to cover her face.

“Ugh, allergies,” she sniffled. 

Linda sighed. “Chloe, we both know better. You don’t have any allergies.”

“How do you know?” Now chloe’s voice was hoarse and cracked and she was wiping her nose. 

Linda padded over to the kitchen table and grabbed a tissue box. She pulled a few out and handed them to the now very small-looking woman standing in her living room. 

“You know,” she said, pulling more tissues out after Chloe had snatched the first few, “I think he would want to be here if he could, Chloe. And I also think you should realize that I have seen your medical record - no allergies listed.” She cracked a grin.

“Yes.” Chloe wiped her eyes, then scrubbed the snot from her top lip. “But doesn’t that make it worse? Not the allergies..” 

“Imagine if he had wanted to go back and rule hell. Imagine if he had given all of us up for the chance to be king of that place again.” Linda handed her a few more tissues.

Chloe accepted them, tears now swelling down her cheeks and dripping from her chin into her collarbones. She held them to her eyes in an attempt to control the stream.

Linda was right about what she said, that would have been worse, but the thought that Luci wanted to be here with her, wanted to be present in his nephew’s life, still made her chest hurt and her eyes glaze over with tears. 

Chloe attempted to purse her lips and take a few deep breaths to stop the crying. It was so embarrassing to let Linda see her this way, it was so wrong to be crying in her living room about Lucifer when Linda had been so happy about chloe coming to see the babe. 

She felt, truly, like she was replacing that deserved happiness with sorrow and it made her want to smack herself. 

She needed to get a hold on her emotions, learn how to put on a face of indifference. Now that Lucifer was gone, it didn’t matter how she felt, it mattered that the baby - that everyone - was safe from the hordes of hell. Her feelings were insignificant in the grand scheme of angels and demons, and here she was acting as if they were important. 

She hated herself for it. 

“I’m sorry Linda, I did come to see Charlie - to see you,” Chloe told her, turning to her with a red face and swollen lips. 

Linda shook her head and brushed the matted hair from Chloe's forehead. She wiped her damp fingers on her pants. “Chloe, it’s okay to feel this way. It’s okay to miss him. It’s okay to be sad, even if you did mean to be happy today.”

“Sadness is a choice.” Chloe wiped over her eyes again. 

“Sadness is necessary,” Linda corrected. “It comes from deep within us and if we try to push it back down it just creates chaos in our subconscious- that chaos eventually leaks out, Chloe. Please, talk to me about how you're feeling.” 

“I came to see Charlie,” Chloe reminded her. 

Linda nodded and leaned down and picked the child up from his crib, all 7 cooing and wide-eyed pounds of him. She kissed him on his cheek and then handed him over to Chloe, who threw her tissues away before taking him in her arms- a bit awkwardly at first. 

She re-adjusted herself around the chubby little human, placing him on her hip, which was far too slender these days for babies to sit on. However, Charlie snuggled up to her almost immediately with a smile and a grab at her necklace. 

“Oh no-oh-oh,” she laughed, pulling that away, forgetting how much babies loved shiny things and dangly things. She flipped it around so that it was backwards on her neck and Linda laughed. 

“He really does like you,” she remarked. 

“Well,” Chloe sang at Charlie, “I like him to, yes I do.” She opened her mouth into a wide smile and raised both eyebrows comically. The baby giggled, still attempting a chubby finger grab for the necklace pressed against her throat. 

“It’s party time!” Maze yelled. Both women jumped, and turned to see her with at least 30 party bags carried in both arms hip-busting open the front door. Trixie and amenadiel followed close behind with even more colorful gift bags. Maze sat her luggage down on the ground and rushed for the baby. She snatched him from Chloe’s arms and twirled him around. Chloe cringed and looked at Linda. 

Linda was beaming at Maze, both hands clasped up over her chest in a delighted way that soothed Chloe and put a smile on her face as well. 

“Hey Maze,” Trixie yelled, running up to grab for Charlie. “Give me!” She held out her little arms. 

“Noooope,” Maze told her, “my turn with baby.” She laughed and twirled away from the tall - too tall for a twelve year old - Trixie. 

“It’s always your turn with Charlie!” She whined. 

“And it always will be,” Maze sang. 

Chloe grabbed Trixie and pulled her up into her arms with ease, spinning her around. 

Trixie screeched, giggling and writhing in her mother’s grip. “Mom no! Put me down.”

Chloe kissed the top of her dark hair. “You’ll always be my baby.”

“Mom, I’m twelve,” Trixie groaned. 

“Never too old to be my baby,” Chloe admonished, stopping to place Trixie’s feet back onto the wooden floor. 

Amenadiel came to join them, party hat strapped to his head. He pilfered Charlie from Maze easily, who had gotten distracted with making faces at the baby. 

She pouted at him, and narrowed her eyes. “Watch your back, daddy-o.”

“Hi buddy,” amenadiel told Charlie, kissing him on the tiny cheek. Charlie laughed and wrapped his arms around amenadiel’s strong neck, barely making it the full way around. 

Amenadiel plopped onto the couch with him and Chloe watched Linda’s face of adoration and wonder. It really was something to see Amenadiel being such a dad, and ever since he and Linda had gotten back together, he had stepped into that role even moreso. It was very sweet, and, for some God-awful reason made Chloe feel just a bit jealous. Maze was her work partner now, and she had found a happy little apartment right next to chloe’s. Eve had come back from her journeys and was snuggling up with Maze in the little place. Linda and Amenadiel had plans to get married that year, and Dan had even found himself on his journey of self discovery, and coincidentally also found a woman at his self help meetings that he had been going steady with for a few months. 

Chloe had tried to date a couple of times, 2, to be exact, but after both dates, and one one night stand, things went sour. One ghosted her and she ghosted the other one. A female from work, a young new intern named Betty, had tried to come on to her as well, but after an awkward explanation of how straight Chloe was, that went south. 

Chloe missed Lucifer down to every inch of herself. Her bones ached for him, her toes still curled for him whenever she thought of his mouth on hers, his large, greedy hands at her waist. 

No human man or woman could ever compare to that. 

Chloe snapped herself back into reality as Dan and Monica, with her dark skin and red hair, walked in the door. Monica was beautiful and expressive and Chloe like her a lot. She ran to give Trixie a big hug. 

Dan placed a simple gift wrapped bag with pastel balloons on the counter and walked down into the foyer where the party was getting started. “So,” he said, “are we ordering pizza or are we grilling? Amenadiel?” 

“Uh-uh,” maze told him, “I got pasta salad and stuff to make sandwiches, Daniel. You two are not setting the patio on fire today.” 

Amenadiel chuckled. 

Dan rolled his eyes. “It was two times!”

Monica joined in with Amenadiel’s laughter, then, and so did Chloe.

Although she might have been faking happy just a bit, her brain favoring thoughts of longing over Lucifer, she still very much appreciated being surrounded by her friends.. she still appreciated the fact that she was never alone much anymore with all these wonderful people present in her life. 

As Chloe sat on the couch beside Amenadiel and joined into the playful conversation, she felt more normalcy than she ever should surrounded by angels and cops and demons. But this was her slice of normal, her tiny piece of heaven. The only thing missing was the tall devil himself, her devil. 

‘Devils don’t belong in heaven,’ her brain reminded, pinging her chest with another arrow of pain.

¥  
After Chloe dropped Trixie off at her mother’s, she stopped at a local burger and fry joint to grab some dinner and then headed home. 

The house was empty. Too empty. She set her bag of food down onto the counter after turning on the kitchen light, and took a seat at the island. She pulled her phone from her pocket to view two texts from Maze. 

‘Left something for you in your closet’   
‘Devil winky face’

Chloe grinned despite herself and rolled her eyes. She hit the sleep button on her Samsung galaxy and placed it on the table. 

Digging into her bag of goodies, she pulled out a wrapped cheeseburger and warm, salted fries. She didn’t hesitate to stuff both into her mouth, glad that she was alone in that moment. If anyone, especially Lucifer, would have seen her gobbling the food down like a wild monster, her cheeks would have been flaming red. 

She wiped a bit of mustard from her chin and got up to pour herself a full glass of wine from the fridge . After she had drank down half the dark purple liquid, made a deep noise of satisfaction, and stripped off her shirt and pants, she walked over to her couch and plopped down, clad in bra and granny panties for only her TV to see. Her clothes were left forgotten on the kitchen floor, wine glass half full and placed onto her coffee table. Later, she would grab the bottle almost certainly, but for now that would have to do. Because she was too lazy to stand up again. 

She grabbed the remote from the table and flipped on her flat screen. After 40 channels and nothing, she came across a movie about a secretary who seemed to be in a very scandalous predicament with her boss. She was bent over the table and he, with a large, tensed hand, was smacking her ass. The woman was clad in a spreader bar, heels, and small white panties that left little to the imagination. The man was in a full business suit, and his desk shook with the beating he was giving her. 

Chloe, wide eyed, snuggled further into the cushions and set the remote down beside her. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and up to her chin, cheeks hot. 

After 30 minutes, she was quite engrossed in the show, and her belly was curled up in tight arousal. She was chewing on her nails, pupils dilated, tongue flicking out to wet her lips when her fingers weren’t in her mouth. The bottle of wine was now on the floor beside the couch, empty. 

The business man, Deryl, was tying the woman up in some predicament, sliding the rope over her cunt and tightening it ever so slightly- teasingly. Chloe couldn’t help but place herself in that predicaments, couldn’t help but imagine Lucifer’s hand running along her clit accidentally as he concentrated on tying her from head to toe. 

She took one hand and placed it on her stomach, tickling her belly just a bit before moving further down to tangle her fingers with the curls of her labia. 

She shivered as her fingers dipped their way inside and found slick folds. 

Chloe screeched and cursed when her phone buzzed and shook the kitchen coffee table. She glared over at it, sighed, and paused her show. No. Started the show. She didn’t need to watch it that badly, she told herself. She pulled her hand out from her underwear and cleared her throat. 

‘It’s Lucifer,’ her mind whispered as she walked over to the kitchen island, ‘he knows what a bad girl you’re being right now, and god when he gets up here he’s going to do things to you that deryl wouldn’t even dream of.’ 

Chloe told herself to shut up and cleared her throat, popping open the new text message from Maze. 

‘Wow, not even a thank you.’

She thought for a moment. What? Oh, the present left in the closet. 

Chloe walked into her bedroom to investigate, and found the closet -open wide- with a small, purple vibratory laying in the middle, note from Maze attached to it with a little purple bow attached to that. 

Chloe smiled and picked the vibrator up, and, oh, it was a bullet vibrator. Chloe subconsciously grabbed for her own necklace, the bullet necklace Lucifer had given her, and realized it was still backwards from when she had turned it around to keep Charlie from getting it. She swung it frontwards and a little buzz of metal electricity tickled her fingers duly. 

She jumped for a moment, and peered down at the necklace, now lying on her breastbone innocently like it hadn’t just given her a little zap. Strange. 

With furrowed brows, Chloe ran her pointer finger over the end of her necklace, a little bit more than disappointed when nothing happened. 

She slumped down onto her bedroom floor, then, and began to cry. She let her tears run freely down her cheeks, covered up her mouth to keep the sobs in, then uncovered it when she realized that it didn’t matter- it didn’t matter because no one was around to hear her, it didn’t matter because her heart felt like it was going to drop into her stomach and explode. It didn’t matter because she missed him, and she missed him a lot. 

She would do anything for one more cheeky grin, one more mischievous wink. She would cross oceans to see his dark, wet eyes again. 

But she couldn’t. 

Chloe layed down on her floor then, curling her arms up around her knees and cradling herself like a child.

“Lucifer,” she whispered down into the carpet, into the depths of whatever prison he was in, “I miss you.” 

The vibrator lay forgotten beside her, the television still playing the same bondage movie in the background while Chloe Decker layed on her floor in her bra and underwear and stained the carpet with her tears.


End file.
